Remember, Remember
by kilnorc
Summary: Remember, remember, the Fifth of November, the Gunpowder Treason and Plot. I know of no reason why the Gunpowder Treason should ever be forgot. For Guy Fawke's Night or Bonfire Night.


**Remember, Remember**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: I'm not sure why, but I thought this would be a decent oneshot to do...well, here goes.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Through the dark hallway, guided only by the large torch in his hand, the tall man in a green cloak walked, his eyes focused on his goal ahead. He had been waiting for so long for this day. So many of his comrades had done their part for what seemed like an eternity. They had used the shadows, secrets, and other tactics to make this plan come to fruition.

It would be here, in the Holy City of Mariejois, the capital of the World Government, that the freedom of the world itself would be realized. All he had to do was make the final preparations and then the Government will be no more...

After the long, slow journey, the man in a green cloak finally reached his destination. He wrenched the door open to find thirty-six barrels of gunpowder packed tightly in the lowest level of the Government Headquarters. A grin crossed the man's tattooed face as he found the fuse that would light the barrels, causing the complex to explode into a fiery blast.

However, as he lowered the torch, the sound of rifle hammers being cocked reached his ears. Seconds later, the would be terrorist was tackled to the ground, his torch skidding across the stone floor. He had been caught, and the plan was a complete failure.

For days the government tortured him. However, no matter how painful it was, no matter what they did to him, he never gave up the names of his comrades, for if he did, they would suffer the same fate that would await him...death. Through extreme torture, even he couldn't resist. He gave them the names of his fellow revolutionaries.

However, the Government had been fooled because the names he had given were names of conspirators who had already been known to them, or killed. Those still alive, made their way through the Grand Line, escaping the wrath of the Government. It didn't matter, because they still managed to capture a handful of his allies and alongside him, they were taken to Enies Lobby, the Judiciary Island and were tried for crimes against the World Government.

On their day of execution, he watched as his friends were hung, drawn and quartered. When it came time for him to die, with the hangman's noose around his neck, he jumped off the platform, breaking his neck and sparing himself the torment of being drawn and quartered.

Now, many years later, there are still people who remember what this man tried to do for his ideals of freedom. The World Government still reigned over the seas, but those people who remember what he tried to do, fight against them in order to obtain the freedom he had died for, not fearing the punishments dealt by the Government.

As the citizens of the World Government went about their personal wars, one man stood in front of the grave of the man who had nearly overthrown the people that tried to take his freedom away from him.

The young man looked down at the worn tombstone and squinted, reading the name carved into the stone.

**Monkey D. Dragon**

As he looked at the tombstone, the young man removed his straw hat, his black hair blowing in the wind.

_"Remember, remember the fifth of November,__  
The gunpowder, treason and plot,  
__I know of no reason__  
Why gunpowder treason__  
Should ever be forgot."_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: -rubs eyes- okay, just bear with me and lemme explain. I'm not exactly sure why I did this, really. I was talking with a friend of mine about Guy Fawkes, and V for Vendetta, then I realized that Guy Fawkes and Dragon are pretty much both revolutionaries. So, with November 5th being tomorrow...-clicks tongue- yeah...**

**-shrugs- Just felt like I had to do this so yeah...hehehe...random. Don't care if it's bad or good, I just had to write it for Nov 5th...which btw, even though I've done research on Guy Fawkes, I still don't think I understand it, LOL. It's cool though, I don't really care at the moment.**

**Happy Nov 5 guys...if ppl say that -looks around confused- I think I'll stick with holidays I know...-walks off-**_  
_


End file.
